


No Blizzard Too Mighty

by TheCharleeMonstah



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Masturbation, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Reunion Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCharleeMonstah/pseuds/TheCharleeMonstah
Summary: Arthur braves a winter storm to visit his lover, Selene, after months away from each other.  OC one shot smut
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	No Blizzard Too Mighty

Arthur braces himself against the cold wind as his horse fights forward up the trail to Selene's mountain home near Mount Hagen. The snow this time of year was torture to him but it had been far too long since he'd seen her, or gotten time away from the gang. He had received a letter, addressed to Tacitus Kilgore, from his darling wife, Jezebel, requesting he visit her as soon as he could.

It was quickly getting dark and the air was bitter against his reddened face, but he wouldn't stop now. He was close and didn't want to try and build a camp in this weather. "COME ON, BOAH," he shouts over the snow storm, "Ain't far now!!" Arthur's dappled grey Percheron, Silver, wasn't His usual mount, however, he was grateful to the enormous steed when he needed to venture into the mountains to see his girl.

As he reaches Selene's cabin, Arthur sighs in relief, his body freezing, tired and desperate to be with her. He lets himself into the small stable and leads Silver inside. Bromley, Selene's massive Breton, brays loudly at Arthur, kicking in his stall as the wind bursts through the doors. 

"Easy, EASY!!" Arthur says, with his hands up, "You know me, you giant ass!!" When Bromley finally calms down, Arthur locks Silver up in the other stall. "You boahs behave, please." He locked the stable behind him, knowing full well how much Brom liked to escape, and made a rush for the cabin.

One thing Arthur kept close to his heart, literally, was a spare key that Selene had given him to her home, kept on a necklace he keeps hidden under his shirt. As he pulls said key to unlock the front door, he hears a cry of pain come from inside. Wasting no time he goes to turn the nob, finding the front door unlocked. 

Arthur draws his gun and enters silently, his heart telling him to run to Selene, but knowing he could put her in danger if he rushed in. Slowly, he maneuvers over the 5 meowing cats all trying to rub up against him. "Goddamnit, cats," He whispers, shooing them away with his boot and creeping to the bedroom door. Just as he's about to swing the door open, he hears his name fall from Selene's lips in a sigh of ecstasy. 

Oh.

Arthur sighs, grinning to himself. He holsters his gun and knocks on the bedroom door. "Selene," he sings, stepping through the door to find her on the floor next to her bed, panting with her blanket pulled up to cover her.

"ARTHUR," the woman gasps, "What the fuck?"

Arthur laughs boisterously, taking off his wet boots and leaving them in the hall before helping her up. "Oh, I'm sorry, miss," he chuckles, "I catch ya off guard?" He earns himself a hard slap across the face when Sel is on her feet. Selene was completely naked, a toy she liked to use alone, resting on the bed, covered in her wetness. 

"Yes," she laughs, "you bastard! Who just barges into a woman's bedroom like that?"

"Hey, I knocked, sweetheart," he grabs her shoulders, kissing her tenderly, "you just couldn't wait fer me, could ya?"

"Shut up," Selene huffs, pinching the man's nipple through his shirt. With a snarl, Arthur picks up the woman and throws her back in bed, shedding his clothes as fast as he can before climbing over her and diving back into her supple lips. 

Neither of them can hold in the rainbow of moaning, grunting and whimpers as they kissed desperately with open mouths. Arthur would swear his heart almost beat it's way out of his chest, all the need and longing in the past several months coming to a head. 

They spare no time with pleasantries, aside from desperately pawing at each other's aching parts until they were finally locked into place. Up here, in this cabin, during a raging snow storm, they could be as loud as they wanted to…

Arthur, pinning Selene on her back, would have loved to take his time with her. Kiss her from head to toe, taste her, bury his cock in her slowly and tease her until she begged… but it had been too long this time. He drives into her ruthlessly, his enormous form held over her, moaning and grunting deeply with every thrust. "G-good girl," he says, losing his mind from the feeling he had almost forgotten, "My girl…" he never picks his head up from hers, not baring the thought of moving even an inch away from her beautiful mind and body alike.

"Oh, Arthur…" Selene whimpers, she swears she could cry from how perfect he felt, how much she had craved him, and finally having him again. It made her head spin. She holds onto him with both her arms and legs, submitting to him completely and letting him take over as she moans sweet words of encouragement, cooing about how good it felt and how much she loved him.

"That's my girl…" Arthur whispers, into her ear, giving her playful kisses and nips as she hits climax. He dares not stop what he's doing, needing her to come undone on his cock as many times as he could make her. With a thumb pressed against her swollen clit, he can easily bring her spiralling into several more.

After he's taken all he can, Arthur pulls out his cock, ready to stroke himself to orgasm to avoid the risk of losing himself inside her. To his pleasure, Selene had other plans, scrambling to her knees and bending over in front of him, she slides his cock down her throat and sucks him gently for a moment before he cums, holding her head in place and watching her ass wiggle as she swallows every bit of it. 

When Arthur releases his grip, he looks down at the woman before him with hearts in his eyes. "Sel…"

"Yes, Arthur?" She asked, crawling to her spot in the bed as Arthur flops onto the mattress next to her.

"I love you…" he pulls her into his arms, kissing her passionately as he pulls a blanket over them.

Selene smiles, giggling softly against his lips. "I love you, Arthur… truly.."


End file.
